Playing With Scissors
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Viola was up in a tree taking pictures when a wild Scizor appeared!


A low mechanical whirr of a camera lens was the only sound that the young photographer intentionally made in Santalune Forest. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity; there was a Scizor in the clearing drinking from a small creek not thirty feet away from her! Being a Pokémon that came from a trade, Viola wondered if it was abandoned or released or something.

Viola inched some more on the branch she was balancing on. It moaned underneath her albeit petite weight. She could barely control the shaking of her elbows, but dangling her left leg helped her stability. However, something else sparked as she rubbed against the branch. Still looking through the viewfinder she lightly moaned as she ground her sex through her pants. She didn't care that the branch was shaking more violently as she humped. Her thoughts soon went to the Scizor she was kind of taking pictures of. Viola had an affinity for Bug-type Pokémon, and the more aroused she became the more it became attractive. Her eyes swept across its metallic red body and focused on its abdomen. She could he was one fine male.

Abruptly the branch dipped too far down and with a surprised screech she luckily grabbed with her legs. Her heart broke as she watched her couple grand camera fall to the ground and broke into a few large pieces. Almost as bad as that the Scizor was scared off by the loud noise and sped off.

Viola had to set aside her heartbreak for the moment; she had to remedy her situation. The blood rushing up to her face did not help. Yeah, she was about ten feet from the ground, but she'd rather not hurt like hell.

As she looked down (or was it up?) she noticed that her crotch was darkened. _Crap,_ she thought. Now she had her poon to deal with after that. The impulsive libido and the camera jigsaw puzzle fought in her head for dominance. She discarded that though; she was still imitating a Noibat.

Steeling herself she took a couple of breaths and began to flex her torso back and forth. A good rhythm formed and with one mighty swing she brought her upper body forward to the branch so she could grab it.

As if she had pissed off Arceus the branch decided not to live on anymore and broke off. A crackle and a loud thud later it was over. Viola lay on her left side with the branch lying on her hip. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but she knew that there would be a bruise or twelve in the morning.

As soon as she looked at the camera all the pain was forgotten. She chucked off the branch and scooped up the pieces. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she chanted, fighting back the tears. If she wanted to starve herself she could have a replacement next week; if not it would take month with her pay. She couldn't ask her sister Alexa for money because she would have to answer how she broke it. Half of the answer was acceptable, but she didn't want to be labeled a deviant for frigging herself while looking at a Scizor.

She limped to her backpack that was lying next to the tree she fell out of and put the mechanical carcass away. She also dug out a pack of wipes and a dry hand cloth. Sitting down at the shallow creek she began to work. She still was horny, but she has to deal with that at home. A moan leaked out as the wipe made contact with her clothed sex.

After half a minute she realized that she was only exacerbating her predicament. Viola peeled off her shoes, socks, and pants. Her panties were ruined by her juices; she would have to go commando home. A string of honey connected her shaven clam to the panties. Since the creek didn't have a discernible current she threw them in the water.

Embarrassment soon overtook her. She was nude from the waist down. Viola prayed that no one would see her and ruin her reputation as a gym leader.

Fighting through the embarrassment she used her wipes and cloth to dilute the stain in her pants so that when it dried it would be unnoticeable. After a few minutes she laid her garments out on a sunny patch.

Boredom crept into her brain. It would take maybe twenty minutes for her clothes to dry. Her aching sex suggested an activity she could do. She hesitated. Yeah, she was pretty deep in Santalune Forest but had no idea how isolated she actually was. Many years of training taught her to control her urges. Breathing in deeply she fell onto her back and rolled her backpack over her bare groin.

Viola had a very vivid dream. She was completely submerged in water fully dressed. She blinked and then suddenly was running down a wooded trail. Abruptly she collapsed, gasping for air. It was all a jumble of weird things.

While she was asleep the Pincher Pokémon she was masturbating to/watching returned. The sudden collapse had scared him off, but after a while his conscience persuaded him to at least check to see if she was alright. When he arrived he became alarmed; she wasn't moving! He almost immediately calmed down when she snorted in her sleep. Out of curiosity he poked her arm with a claw.

"Not now, big sis," she moaned, grimacing and brushing at the spot where she was poked. "Five more minutes." Then she rolled onto her side.

When she did she unknowingly presented her unblemished smooth keister. Scizor didn't realize the gravity of what he'd seen. Yeah, he'd seen people before but never without clothes on. Puzzled he poked a cheek. It was surprisingly soft!

Viola shifted in her sleep, oblivious to the attention she was receiving. She winced some more and curled her legs up. "Stoooop…" she mumbled. Without any other warning she kicked out behind her.

She just missed one of his legs by an inch. The strange human seemed to be alright. An odd thought crossed his mind: what did the other side of her looked like. He was taken aback at the thought. He knew that a lot of Pokémon had varying shapes and sizes of genitalia, assuming hers were between her legs. Swiftly and silently he jumped over her and looked; he couldn't see anything. Gently he pushed one of her legs away, revealing a puffy and shaven slit. He wasn't really aroused by it or anything, but he silently remarked at how cute and pretty it looked.

Right then Viola's eyes inched open, seeing a red blur. At first she thought that it was a part of her dream, but within seconds she realized that it was a real-live Scizor! She became distracted at the cold sensation at her thigh and gawked when she saw that he had brushed her legs apart and was looking intently at her pussy.

She shrieked, simultaneously kicking her legs and beaning Scizor in the head with her backpack. Hurriedly she scooted backwards a few feet and placed her backpack between her legs.

The blow didn't really harm him, but the sudden action did put him on edge. They just looked at each other. Slowly Viola became less scared and Scizor became less tense.

_What's going on?_ Viola thought. A while ago she would've welcomed his attention. A weird tingle tickled her clit. She _liked_ this attention.

"W-would," she began to say bashfully, "would you like to see it…again?" Scizor cocked his head. Viola breathed deeply and just chucked the bag aside. Her cheeks flushed as he gazed upon her slit.

_What the _fuck _are you doing, Viola? _Her higher brain functions knew that this thought was wrong. She should throw her pants on, collect her things, and make a mad dash anywhere but here. _What would Alexa say? What would Grant say?_

_No one is here. It's just you and the object of your desire. You've always wanted this. _Her heart stood still as her primordial self expressed those words.

It took her a couple of minutes of silence to figure out that he was perhaps clueless to her presenting herself. She knew quite a bit about Bug-type Pokémon, but their sex lives is something she had never came across.

"Don't be afraid," she coached. "Do you want to see my pussy?" The sun warmed her sex and her cheeks flushed.

Those words seemed to soothe the Scizor. Ever so slowly he inched his face within an inch of her sex. Viola shivered as his cool metallic skin touched her warm thighs. Without thinking she reached forward and rubbed one of the prongs on his head. Under normal circumstances he would've repulsed the idea, but the aroma of her flower intoxicated him. Bug Pokémon must really like flowers.

Her hips bucked wildly when his nose accidently bumped into her bud, moaning wantonly. That scared the living piss out of him, but she didn't push him away like last time. Tentatively his tongue lapped at a fat lip. Her reaction was a lot milder, only a low hum. The photographer lolled her head back and gripped the middle prong. The more he tended to her the louder she moaned and the harder she gripped his horn.

"Stop! Stop!" She lifted his head up. For a moment he thought he had done something wrong, at least to her liking. Her breasts heaved as she caught her breath. "I…I—huh!—was almost there…heh!" Gently she pulled his face toward hers. "I need your dick."

His brow furrowed a bit, but his confusion ended when she giggled. "He's come out to say 'hello.'" Following her gaze underneath him, his tube was out a couple of inches. He knew what a penis was in other Pokémon, but that's not what he had. Penises, as he understood them, "come out" whenever that Pokémon is aroused enough to mate. Like most Bug-types, the males just had to will the tube out and deposit their seed. That was it.. There was very little pleasure in the act. Maybe that was why a lot of them copulated like Bunnelby.

Scizor closed his eyes, tilted his abdomen up, and extended it. After a bit Viola's expression went from wonder to worry. She couldn't bring herself to say anything until it extended three whole feet. _Is that thing _really_ going inside me?!_

Scizor sensed the sudden change in mood, so he bent down and nibbled gently at the nape of her neck. The probe jabbed her thighs lightly as he tried to do the equivalent of threading a needle. Viola succumbed to the inevitability; it's not like she could change her mind now. When his member found its mark, her knees slammed into his sides. He rolled his eyes at yet another of her knee-jerk reactions, making her moan with every thrust into her willing canal.

Viola always had an interest in Bug-type Pokémon. She was constantly grounded for bringing in Scatterbug and Caterpie into her house, chipping away at her mother's lifespan with anxiety and heart attacks. This interest led her to pursue specializing with them in her trainer days and eventually when she became a gym leader. Then one day, while she was masturbating, she fantasized about various Bug-types ravaging her. It hadn't repulsed her, but excited her even more. She had thought that would change when she met Grant, but those fantasies resurfaced on occasion. Now it came true.

The "penis" seemed to hit a barrier. He was about to deposit his sperm until Viola said, "Start moving now, baby." Nothing happened, and she assumed that he didn't get what she meant. While pivoting her pussy she grabbed his almost translucent and moved it up and down. "L-like that."

Scizor drew his thorax back a few inches and rammed it forward. Rewarded with a carnal yelp, he kept heaving and throwing progressively more force back into her. The warped expressions on her face suggested that he caused her pain, but she kept screaming "F-Faster!" every few thrusts. In vain her nails clawed all over his steely back. Humans are weird.

Suddenly every muscle fiber in her body clenched. All her energy poured out of her hole; her pussy clenched his shaft with such force that it rivaled his very own pincers. After a minute her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head sank back. Reckoning she had enough, his seed surged into her depth. His cum was enough lubricant for him to disengage from her winking hole.

Thoughts flooded his head as he gazed upon her sweaty form. He had no real idea what any of them meant and for the most part he didn't care. Surmising that he liked it, he left.

Viola's eyelids fluttered open. The air was a bit cooler than she remembered. _Where am I? _Then she remembered what had happened. "How long was I out?!" Scampering the forest floor for her now-dry clothes, she prayed that no one noticed the stream of jizz from her stark-naked body. With her heart sinking to her stomach, she got dressed and booked back home with her backpack.

Arceus must have heard her prayers, because her sister was nowhere to be found. She made a mad dash to the laundry room and stripped off her pants and panties in one swoop. Sure enough, there was a damp stain at the crotches, and she smelled the gamy stench of cum.

"Oh, you're back from the forest?" A voice from behind her scared the crap out of her. Viola knew it was Alexa. She must've looked like a stark idiot.

"O-oh, y-yeah," she mumbled. _Quick, lie! _"I fell in some mud." Before Alexa could look at it, her younger sister tossed the clothes in the washer and poured a lot of detergent. "I hope it's not ruined." She quickly glanced behind her. Seemed she bought it.

"Oh, well okay," Alexa yawned.

_Must've woken from a nap. Good._

Alexa turned to leave, but something got her attention—something gooey was crawling down Viola's left calf. She smiled knowingly. "What's that on your leg?"


End file.
